Written on the Road
by lachandelle
Summary: This is the journal of SSgt Tabatha Culver. All of the entries were written before the outbreak and after the collapse of society. Read what is written to better understand her struggles and sacrifices. She is a fictional character based in Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead.
1. Entry 1

Dear Journal,

I'm kind of new to this writing thing so don't expect any Pulitzer worthy entries. To be honest, I'm not even sure to write about. Blog and autobiography writers never cease to amaze me. How the hell do they do it? I want to write about something truthful, but my life is boring as shit. I'm smirking now, though. I've nearly burned a hole in the first page from using my eraser so much.

I guess I'll start by introducing myself. It's not like anybody's actually going to read this. I don't even know why I care so much.

So my name is Tabatha Culver. And I'm an addict.

Just kidding! No, I'm not an addict. I just thought it would be funny to write that. I am a devoted wife and a mother of two. If I had been writing this journal seven years ago, I would have told you otherwise. I never thought that I'd settle down and have children. My career was all that I used to care about.

I enlisted in the Marine Corps at the age of seventeen. I was a military brat growing up, so I guess the lifestyle just stuck. My dad worked for the U.S. Army and made it to Master Sergeant before retiring. Now he and my mother work at a center for disabled veterans. I wouldn't ever admit it to them, but they continue influence my decisions. I caught myself threatening Bailey the other day with the whole, "do it or else" thing. I am slowly becoming my mother. Never thought that would happen!

Bailey is my first born, by the way. She is seven years old and will be beginning second grade this September. Tommy, my youngest, turns five tomorrow. When I met my husband John, neither of us planned on having a family. Six shots of tequila and nine months later, we proved ourselves wrong. I was twenty-two when Bailey was born. Her brother Tommy came along two years later. I love my family and I will never regret my decision to resign active duty.

I resigned after my first contract to my father's dismay. I couldn't fathom juggling two kids and a fulltime job. Some women manage but I was never a great multitasker. John, my husband, remains an active Marine while I busy myself with our kids. I decided to go reserve side to occupy my extra time on weekends. I got promoted to Staff Sergeant last Friday. That's something!

Well, I should stop writing for the night. Tommy's calling me to tuck him in. Goodbye for now, I guess.


	2. Entry 2

Dear Journal,

Well, it's the day of Tommy's party and its raining. That's the trouble with living down south: one moment it's sunny and the next it's storming outside. He doesn't seem too upset about it. I guess that's a good thing. I still feel really bad about it, though. I told him earlier that he and I would do something special if the weather didn't hold out. I hadn't actually planned anything. I guess I'd better come up with an idea.

I heard something strange on the local news today. There have been riots in downtown Atlanta – about what I don't know. I don't think anybody does. I wonder if the government will request troops in the city soon. If they do, I know that John will be "voluntold" to go with them. It's like being volunteered by force. It's a military term.

Whatever's going on in Atlanta is anyone's guess. The media hasn't said much about it. Truthfully, I'm a little worried. I don't like feeling so…out of the loop. I called my mother to ask her what she had heard but I couldn't get a dial tone. I think the storm is fucking with the power lines. I sure hope that it passes soon! I want to go for a run later today.

I wish I could write more but I can't. I still have to think of something to do with Tommy. Maybe I'll take him to see a movie with his sister. John is on base today, unfortunately. He usually doesn't go to work on Sunday. I'm a little bit disappointed! I hope he's having a good day. He's supposed to be home seventeen thirty tonight. I wonder if he knows anything else about the buzz in Atlanta. I should ask him! It can't hurt, right?

…And the lights just went out. TTFN.


End file.
